


Underneath the Mistletoe

by caughtinkhanded



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Ella's 25 Days of Ficmas, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinkhanded/pseuds/caughtinkhanded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Mulder really wants for Christmas is a kiss from his partner. Obvious solution: mistletoe. Less obvious outcome: having salad thrown at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Mistletoe

“Mulllddderr!” Mulder’s head snapped up instantly, his glasses falling precariously down his nose.

 

“Yes, Scully?” He replied casually, watching as his partner clambered up her desk chair to unhook a bunch of mistletoe from the ceiling above her desk. She tossed it onto his desk, scattering a pile of files onto his lap. “Jeez, Scully, unnecessary. Now I have to clean it all up.”

 

“It’s an improvement,” she snapped, “Care to explain how this got here?”

 

Mulder shoved his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and paused, “Must have been the cleaning staff, trying to spread a bit of Christmas cheer. Don’t be such a Scrooge, Scully.”

 

Scully leaned over to the edge of his desk and swiped a finger across the uncovered area. “Mulder, this room hasn’t seen the cleaning staff in years.” She returned to her desk, essentially ending the conversation.

 

O-o-O-o-O

 

When Scully ducked out of the room to blow her nose, Mulder scrambled over to area by the file cabinets and rehung the mistletoe.

 

He barely made it back to his desk as Scully walked back in. He grabbed for a pen, humming “Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town” hopelessly out of tune.

 

She shot him a disgruntled glare and he fell silent.

 

Mulder spent a few more minutes filling out his forms and then scribbling his name across the bottom of a variety of forms. With a sigh, he moved to his feet, shuffling along to the file cabinets. He banged into them a couple of times as he searched for the correct folder.

 

He could practically hear Scully grinding her teeth as his knee clattered into the filing cabinet.

 

 _CLANG!_ “Honestly, for the love of god, Mulder, it’s a filing cabinet, not rocket science.” Scully snarled, pushing away from her desk in a huff, “What the hell are you doing?”

 

“Filing,” Mulder replied easily.

 

 “Give it to me.” He dropped the file down to her, leaning casually against the metal box. Scully shoved him to the side as she roughly jammed the file into the appropriate drawer. “See, not that hard.”

 

“Oh look, Scully, mistletoe!” Mulder tugged her closer to him. “Can I get a kiss?” He leaned forward and then doubled over as one of Scully’s elbows caught him in the ribs.

 

O-o-O-o-O

 

Mulder tried again and again throughout the day to strategically place the mistletoe in an effort to steal a holiday kiss from his partner. And was wildly unsuccessful.

 

When he’d tried to put in over the doorway as she came back from lunch, Scully had nearly dumped her salad over his head.

 

 When he’d pinned to the area above his desk, she had merely glowered at him.

 

By the end of the day, he was fairly certain that he had pinned that bundle to nearly every single inch of their small office. And he was also fairly certain that his partner was ready to decapitate him for his antics.

 

Mulder jammed the abused plant into his jacket pocket as he trudged out the door, grunting a disappointed goodbye to his partner, who was still battling her way through paperwork.

 

He mindlessly drove home, stopping robotically for takeout and pondered how to get back on her partner’s good side.

 

Mulder swore loudly as he nearly dropped his takeout when he slid on a patch of ice. Today was not Fox Mulder’s day it would seem.

 

He shuffled up the stairs to his apartment in a slump. His annoying neighbor, an overly excited comic book nerd, had wanted to discuss the intricate nature of Spiderman’s relationships.

 

Once he shrugged off Timmy, or Tommy, or whatever his name was, he made his way to his apartment door, head tucked down.

 

As he was fiddling with his keys, a voice came from behind him, “Some FBI agent you are, didn’t even notice your own partner.”

 

Mulder spun around to find his partner leaning against the wall. “What’re you doing here, Scully?”

 

She shrugged one shoulder noncommittally, “I felt bad for throwing my salad at you.” Mulder’s eyebrows shot up and he leaned back against the doorframe. Scully blushed a bit as Mulder watched her with a skeptical expression, shifting her weight back and forth uneasily. Her eyes darted up rapidly to the doorway. Mulder’s followed and a grin appeared on his lips.

 

A small bundle of leaves hung over their heads. “So you gonna kiss me or what, Scully?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
